The Eppes Convergence: Brotherly Love
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: A prank causes war between the Eppes brothers with hilarious results! But no matter what happens, they still love eachother, just not as much as Don loves locking Charlie in the closet or Charlie loves harming Don in the name of mathematical advancement.
1. A War Begins

Disclaimer: We do not own or make any profit from NUMB3RS or this roleplay.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ: This is a roleplay by a Don and Charlie roleplay group called "The Eppes Convergence". Since this type of work is not technically allowed on this site, we encourage everyone to join our forum-the link is in my profile,-where we are working on getting all our roleplays online. The members of the group so far are me-SyberiaWinx-and UnspokenAnomaly-whom you all know better on here as Sushi Chi. I play the part of Charlie, who is slightly OC and deviously mischevious in this particular roleplay, while UnspokenAnomaly/Sushi Chi plays an eccentric Don, Alan, and the EMTs. PLEASE review, as it took forever to convert this for this site(And Sushi spells like Charlie...). If any of you want to talk to us on IM to talk about NUMB3RS or the roleplay, just pm us for the addresses. Well, here we go…**

Don:

_**Hey.**_

Charlie:

**You came, Donnie!!!!**

Charlie:

**I knew you would!!;-;**

Don:

_**Huh?**_

Charlie:

**Can't even take the time to give you little brother a call to let him know you are ok...**

Don:

_**Ah, well ... I'm sorry, but I couldn't call you yesterday.**_

Charlie:

**Why?!;-; Did you get shot again?!**

Charlie:

**Me and Dad worry about you so much you know...**

Don:

_**No, I didn't get shot. It's alright, Buddy.**_

_**I just got busy at the office.**_

Don:

_**I'm sorry I didn't call.**_

Charlie:

**Thank goodness!**

Charlie:

**Next time you make us worry like that, I'll make you sit in on one of my lectures!**

Don:

_**Oh, man, don't do that to me. I get enough of all that from working with you!**_

Charlie:

**But...you can NEVER have enough math!!**

Charlie:

**Remember, EVERYTHING is numbers, Donnie!**

Don:

_**:rolls eyes: I remember.**_

Charlie:

**:exasperated sigh: I swear...**

Don:

_**:laughs:**_

Charlie:

**Have you ever seriously compared the art of laughter to the Rheumatoid Theorem of Motion?**

Charlie:

**The statistics are incredible!**

Don:

_**:blinks: The what?**_

Charlie:

**:sighs: Nevermind, Donnie...It's WAY over your head.**

Don:

_**:scoffs:**_

Don:

_**Yeah ... you're right**_

Charlie:

**:Hands you a first grade essay: Here**

Don:

_**:reads it:clears throat: I understand like, one out of ten words on this thing, Chuck.**_

Charlie:

**And here I thought that it would be something much closer to your level of understanding...Oh, well.**

Charlie:

**And don't call me, 'Chuck'.**

Don:

_**:glares:**_

Charlie:

**:Smug grin:**

Don:

_**I'll call you 'Chuck' whenever I want to, Chuck. You can't stop me. :smug grin back:**_

Charlie:

**Yes, I can, DONALD.**

Don:

_**Oh yeah, CHUCK:puts up hands in fists, mockingly: Wanna try ta' stop me?**_

Charlie:

**I do in fact, DONALD:presses tip of chalk to blackboard:**

Don:

_**:glares:grins:quickly takes out handcuffs: Nuh-uh. I can handcuff your hands behind your back so that you can't write!**_

Charlie:

**And I can have you arrested for handcuffing without reason! Don't make me call the FBI on you...**

Don:

_**They won't believe you.**_

Charlie:

**Sure they will. After all, they've worked with you for quite some time. :smirks:**

Don:

_**But they've worked with me longer. And besides, if you tell my team, I'm the boss- They've got to believe me.**_

Charlie:

**It's because they've worked with you longer that they'll believe me-they know how you are. They secretly like me better, you know.**

Don:

_**Don't lie to an officer...**_

Charlie:

**I'm not, AGENT Eppes. I'm telling the truth...to an idiot.:bursts out laughing:**

Don:

_**:glares:**_

Charlie:

**:keeps on laughing:**

Don:

_**Fine. Be that way. :starts to leave:**_

Charlie:

**Just in case you forgot, the door is push-only, Donald.**

Don:

_**:mumbles something under breath:**_

Charlie:

**What was that, darling brother?**

Don:

_**:storms out, ignoring Charlie:**_

Charlie:

**:shrugs, then returns to writing on board: Wonder what's wrong with him...**

Don:

_**:phone rings: Eppes. :listens:sighs: Find. Yeah. Be right there. :hangs up phone:gets in SUV:talking to self: Man, I really hope we don't end up needing Charlie on this case…**_

Charlie:

**:hangs up cell phone and chuckles evilly: Don't worry, you won't. **

Don:

_**:goes to the scene of the crime:**_

Charlie:

**:and no one is there-looks like it was just someone's idea of a practical joke. Who would come up with such a thing?:**

Don:

_**:cusses and gets back in SUV: Dammit, Charlie!**_

Charlie:

**:elsewhere, Charlie chuckles: Don is gonna be pretty ticked...**

Don:

_**:storms into garage after a length:steaming angry at Charlie:**_

Charlie:

**:feigning innocence: Back so soon, Don? What's up?**

Don:

_**:is quickly right in front of Charlie - no personal space whatsoever:speaks deadly quiet: You...**_

Charlie:

**:blinks innocently: are the best little brother in world?**

Don:

_**:punches the wall next to Charlie's head: are the most stupid little brother in the world**_

Charlie:

**:scoffs: I think fans of my brilliant mathematical breakthroughs might disagree.**

Don:

_**:grins evilly: Oh, you will pay. You will pay for this.**_

Charlie:

**:holds up bag of M&Ms: Do you take candy?**

Don:

_**:raises eyebrow: You have M&Ms? Why?**_

Charlie:

**:raises eyebrow: Yeah, they've been increasingly easy to get since they were made over-the-counter. :rolls eyes: **

Don:

_**:rolls eyes and backs up:sighs: That's not what I meant.**_

Charlie:

**What did you mean then?**

Don:

_**Why are they here? I mean. You hardly ever have food in the garage. And then "poof" they're held up in my face.**_

Charlie:

**A student left them for me.**

Charlie:

**I had them in my pocket**

Don:

_**Riiiight. And why did they give them to you?**_

Charlie:

**:shrugs: I don't know-I've been getting presents and love letters from my students since I started teaching.**

Don:

_**Really? Since you were ... what age did you start at? 18?**_

Charlie:

**About.**

Charlie:

**:grins: You jealous?**

Don:

_**No…Just wondering, how old are most college students in your classes? Because I'm sure the most of them were older than you.**_

Charlie:

**:shrugs: They vary in ages-I've had women in their thirties trying to get me to spend the night with them since I got my work published at fourteen. **

Don:

_**Did they know you were fourteen?**_

Charlie:

**Nope, though I doubt some of them would have cared**

Charlie:

**Well, I'm a little busy, Don, so if that's all- :turns back to blackboard:**

Don:

_**:shakes head: Alright. :leaves:**_

Charlie:

**:chuckles: That was a close one. Lucky for me, he's got the attention span of a rock.**

Don:

_**:chuckles to self: Can't wait to do my revenge plan.**_

Charlie:

**:returns to writing complex mathematical equations:**

Don:

_**:goes inside house and grabs a beer:turns on TV: Alright, a ballgame. :awaits till the time for revenge comes:**_

Charlie:

**:works on equations for hours:**

Don:

_**:sighs:looks at clock:goes into garage: Hey, Buddy. It's getting late. You going to go to bed?**_

Charlie:

**:does not look up: No.**

Don:

_**You need sleep.**_

Charlie:

**Doing fine without it.**

Don:

_**Not for much longer you won't be.**_

Charlie:

**:does not answer:**

Don:

_**:sighs:shakes head: Alright. I'll be staying the night here for a while because they're exterminating something in my apartment.**_

Charlie:

**:smirks and mutters, still working: Why doesn't that surprise me?**

Don:

_**What?**_

Charlie:

**:holds back a chuckle: Nothing.**

Don:

_**:leaves and goes into childhood bedroom:awaits:**_

Charlie:

**:works a few more hours:**

Don:

_**:listens for Charlie to come in:**_

Charlie:

**:continues working, with no intention of ever leaving his trance:**

Don:

_**:looks at clock: Damn. It's 3 in the morning and he still hasn't come in. :sighs: Better go and check on him. :makes way to garage:**_

Charlie:

**:obssessed with writing:**

Don:

_**:thinks: 'Hmm. Maybe I can do it now and he won't notice ... maybe not. I think someone would notice if I did that ...**_

Charlie:

**:continues writing:**

Don:

_**:grabs what he needs:starts walking toward Charlie:smirk:**_

Charlie:

**:moves to another board:**

Don:

_**:follows quietly:**_

Charlie:

**:yawns and sets chalk down, walking right past Don without noticing him and out of the room:**

Don:

_**:rolls eyes:follows:**_

Charlie:

**:walks upstairs, goes into room, and locks the door to ensure peaceful slumber:**

Don:

_**:tries to open door:finds it locked: Fine. Be that way :grabs a few more things:starts to pick the lock:**_

Charlie:

**:chuckles quietly, opens window, and climbs down to first floor:**

Don:

_**:gets in room:sighs angrily: CHARLIE!**_

Charlie:

**:camps out elsewhere until the next day:**

Don:

_**:sighs: Alright. Well ...I'll either do this later or change my plan...**_

Charlie:

**:wakes up the next morning and notices brother's absence, returns to work.: He would have been better off using normal confrontation, rather than trying to outsmart a genius. :shakes head, laughs:**

Don:

_**:laughs to self: Can't believe he fell for it.**_

Charlie:

**:writes on chalkboard:**

Don:

_**:peeks into the garage:cracks up laughing:**_

Charlie:

**:continues writing:**

Don:

_**:thinks: 'Hmm. guess he hasn't looked in the mirror.' :pause in thinking: 'or he likes it. Oh, God. What if he likes it?'**_

Charlie:

**:senses his brother's presence and turns, smiling: Hey, Donnie, what's up?**

Don:

_**:stares:starts laughing:**_

Charlie:

**What's so funny?**

Don:

_**:clears throat: Nice hair.**_

Charlie:

**:runs hand through it:Yeah, it's a bit curlier than it used to be, but I like it. :chuckles, pointing at you: Besides, at least my hair's not pink.**

Don:

_**Pink?**_

Charlie:

**:tries unsuccessfully to suppress laughter: Guess someone hasn't looked in a mirror this morning.**

Don:

_**:runs inside and looks: CHARLIE!**_

Charlie:

**:comes inside and leans against wall, smiling smugly: Don't try to outsmart a genius, Donnie.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Battle of the Brothers

Disclaimer: We do not own or make any profit from NUMB3RS or this roleplay.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ: This is a roleplay by a Don and Charlie roleplay group called "The Eppes Convergence". Since this type of work is not technically allowed on this site, we encourage everyone to join our forum-the link is in my profile,-where we are working on getting all our roleplays online. The members of the group so far are me-SyberiaWinx-and UnspokenAnomaly-whom you all know better on here as Sushi Chi. I play the part of Charlie, who is slightly OC and deviously mischevious in this particular roleplay, while UnspokenAnomaly/Sushi Chi plays an eccentric Don, Alan, and the EMTs. PLEASE review, as it took forever to convert this for this site(And Sushi spells like Charlie . ;). If any of you want to talk to us on IM to talk about NUMB3RS or the roleplay, just pm us for the addresses. Well, here we go…**

**Additional Note: The format is MUCH better on the actual website, as this site really messes it up.**

Don:

_**You bastard!**_

Don:

_**I'm gonna kill you: runs after Charlie: **_

Charlie:

**: runs through house : Hey, you attacked me first and watch your language! Do you need Dad to give you a spanking when he gets home? **

Don:

_**: stops running : Oh, God. Dad's gonna see this. Shit. : pause : I attacked you first?**_

Charlie:

**Yeah: points to his own hair : Although, I really do quite like it, but I can't just let you get away with it: laughs : You look really cute, Donnie!**

Don:

_**: glares : I only attacked you because you called my into a fake crime scene. And you what? I can probably get you arrested for doing that.**_

Charlie:

**No witnesses: ducks under the table to the other side : **

Don:

_**Just wait till I get ahold of you… you'd better hope that there are witnesses to that!**_

Charlie:

**Was that a threat: carefully keeps the table between them : **

Don:

_**...more of a promise**_

Charlie:

**: sarcastically : Some FBI agent-you should have caught me minutes ago! **

Don:

_**: takes out gun : Easier said then done, dear brother. : smirks : **_

Charlie:

**: rolls eyes : You wouldn't shoot a civilian, especially when he is your own, beloved brother!**

Don:

_**Beloved?**_

Charlie:

**You know you love me.**

Don:

_**Do I, now?**_

Charlie:

**Yep!**

Don:

_**You can't prove it.**_

Charlie:

**I can prove anything!**

Don:

_**: scoffs : **_

Charlie:

**: grins : **

Don:

_**: chases : **_

Don:

_**I'm gonna kill you!**_

Charlie:

**With what?**

Don:

_**My bare hands if I have too!**_

Charlie:

**You know, there's only about a 99 chance of you actually doing that-it's true.**

Don:

_**Ah, but then there is that 1 that's against you.**_

Charlie:

**I'm not worried.**

Don:

_**You should be, I am a trained FBI Agent.**_

Charlie:

**And yet, a simple kitchen table is stopping you from apprehending me-I can see the headline now : 'Trained FBI Agent' bested by table. : laughs : **

Don:

_**: quickly picks up a pillow and throws it, hitting Charlie in the head : is quiet for a moment : You should be glad I only threw a pillow.**_

Charlie:

**: laughs : And on the next page : Same FBI agent fails while attempting to apprehend a suspect with a common pillow. Suspect escapes in fit of laughter.**

Don:

_**: smirks : and right in-between those two articles : Young genius gets what he deserved: chases : **_

Charlie:

**An award for putting up with an idiot for a brother?**

Alan:

_**: walks in : Charlie. Do not call your brother an idiot. : looks up and starts laughing. : **_

Charlie:

**See? Even Dad thinks you look pretty!**

Alan:

_**: stops laughing : Oh, but Charlie-You look pretty too.**_

Don:

_**: chuckles : Yeah. You're fro is nice.**_

Charlie:

**: smiles : I know, isn't it? Isn't Donnie a good beautician? I think he should have chosen that as a career instead! Though, it really is still too long to be considered a "fro".**

Charlie:

**: shrugs : Guess he can't be a beautician either.**

Alan:

_**And Donnie, who did your hair? Who ever did that must have done both your boy's hair, because it's so wonderful: grins : **_

Don:

_**Dad? Why are you grinning? It's starting to freak me out.**_

Alan:

**_I'll be right back: runs to get something : _**

Don:

_**Hey, Chuck ... you as worried as I am?**_

Charlie:

**: puts on a hat and grins : Nope.**

Charlie:

**And don't call me 'Chuck', Donald.**

Don:

_**: puts on hat as well : **_

Alan:

_**: sighs : Oh, take those hats off.**_

Don:

_**Not until you put that camera down.**_

Charlie:

**: Grins evilly, snatches your hat, and makes a run for it : Looks like once again, little brother has proved himself to be superior!**

Don:

_**: runs after Charlie: Give that back! You little twerp!**_

Charlie:

**Never!**

Don:

_**Fine: grabs random paper with math on it : Give it back or I swear, I will rip this paper up and eat it!**_

Charlie:

**Go ahead; it's for one of YOUR cases!**

Don:

_**: looks at it : looks back at Charlie: Ha! Jokes on you! We don't have you on any of our cases!**_

Charlie:

**: shrugs : You're bluffing!**

Don:

_**: raises eyebrow : Bluffing? Really: starts to rip the paper, very slowly : **_

Charlie:

**I'm not giving it back, not even if you rip it to unreadable shreds!!**

Don:

_**Now you're the one who is bluffing.**_

Charlie:

**Try me.**

Don:

_**Alright. I will. : rips up paper : **_

Charlie:

**: grins : Oops! I completely forgot-that was actually a message I took down for you from Robin, that I started scribbling math equations on the back of. : shrugs, still grinning : So sorry about that, Donnie! **

Don:

_**: glares : Going to kill you!**_

Charlie:

**Still waiting for you to fullfill that little 'promise'. : laughs : **

Don:

_**: chases after and tackles : **_

Charlie:

**Ow! Is this how you treat your dates? No wonder you're still single!**

Don:

_**: handcuffs Charlie: grabs hat : I'd shut up if I were you!**_

Charlie:

**What about down? Can down stay open?**

Don:

_**: growls : yeah, stay down too. : puts on own hat : takes off Charlie's : **_

Charlie:

**: Headbutts you, knocking you to the ground : Hey, I seem to still be **

**alive here!**

Don:

_**: gets up : That's because I wasn't done with the promise!**_

Charlie:

**: grabs ankle, knocks you over again : **

Don:

_**: kicks : **_

Charlie:

**Ow! Hey!**

Don:

_**Serves you right!**_

Charlie:

**: Bites ankle : **

Don:

_**Ow! Crap man! I'm gonna have to get a rabies shot now!**_

Charlie:

**: headbutts to the ground again : Uncuff me, so we can settle this like men, you wimp!**

Don:

_**Only if you don't run off behind a table, you wimp!**_

Charlie:

**: grits teeth : I won't!**

Don:

_**: uncuffs : **_

Charlie:

**: runs inside : **

Don:

_**: chases after : You liar!**_

Charlie:

**: runs to the opposite side of king-size bed in Alan's room : I am not a liar!**

Don:

_**Bastard! I'll get you!**_

Charlie:

**Doubtful! Take back calling me a liar!!**

Don:

_**Never!**_

Charlie:

**I didn't lie!**

Don:

_**Gah! You know what?! I give up: holds up hands angrily : mumbles something under breath : **_

Charlie:

**: grumbles : I didn't lie...**

Don:

_**: storms out of the room : mumbling to self all the way : **_

Charlie:

**: whines and follows : Donnie! Take back calling me a liar!**

Don:

_**: ignores : **_

Charlie:

**Donnie!**

Don:

_**: turns and glares : What?**_

Charlie:

**: wide-eyed : Are you gonna leave and never come back?**

Don:

_**: looks confused : what?**_

Charlie:

**Are you going to leave and never set foot in this house again?**

Don:

_**Why would I do that?**_

Charlie:

**Because you are mad? Are you?**

Charlie:

**Are you gonna never come here again?**

Don:

_**Yes, I'm mad. But that doesn't mean I'm never coming back.**_

_**Where did you get this stupid idea from?**_

Charlie:

**Nowhere. So, you're not gonna stop coming here?**

Don:

_**'Course not.**_

Charlie:

**: grins : Darn, 'cause I was really hoping.**

Don:

_**: glares : starts storming out of the house : **_

Charlie:

**Hmm...What does this remind me of..: pulls out cell and calls you : **

Don:

_**: looks at the caller-ID : ignores it : **_

Charlie:

**Hmm... : turns on caller-ID protection and tries again : **

Don:

_**: sighs : thinks : 'Hmm…probably is Charlie ...' : ignores it : 'anyway, if it were work or something, the caller-ID would show it as them'**_

Charlie:

**Hmm... : grins evilly and runs into Don's old room, grabs something, pokes his head out of the window : Hey, Donnie!!**

Don:

_**: doesn't want to stop, but does and looks up : What now?**_

Charlie:

**: waves a picture of you fast asleep with your pink hair out the window : Do you think I should fax this or show it to your coworkers personally? **

Don:

_**What the hell? Where did you get that picture?**_

Charlie:

**I took it right after I gave you your new look-figured it was bound to come in handy. Boy, I can picture Robin's face when she sees this: laughs : **

Don:

_**Dammit, Charlie! You know what? It doesn't really matter. This pink crap is going to take a few days to get out. So, everyone will see it anyway. Do whatever you want.**_

Charlie:

**Actually, it's washable, so it should come out as soon as you take a shower. : grins and waves photo mockingly : **

Don:

_**: raises eyebrows : You're lying**_

Charlie:

**It's the same stuff kids use on Halloween-comes right off!**

Alan:

**_: comes from behind and grabs the picture from Charlie's hands : Good. Now I have a picture of Donnie from today. : smiles at Charlie and quickly takes a picture : _**

Don:

_**. : starts laughing : **_

Charlie:

**: shrugs : I told you guys before, I like this look. Besides, you think that's the only photo I took: waves two more out the window : I'm too smart for that: laughs and disappears inside, leaving Alan: **

Alan:

_**: smiles, laughing and yells down to me : Don, you should have learned by now to never take on a genius. You'll never win.**_

Don:

_**Yeah, well ... I thought that I could win this one.**_

Alan:

_**Don, you haven't won one in years. You should really give it a rest.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
